Going Home to Die
by atlien03
Summary: After leaving Aichen House, Malia seeks out the head alpha of Beacon Hills. Scott must shoulder the responsibility of teaching her control, as well as protecting Beacon Hills from Kate Argent, keeping an eye on Peter Hale, and other new faces that look to be potential threats. A Scolia/Scalia story.
1. Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Keep your expectations low and don't get too attached to this story. I will do my best to finish it, but I will often remind you that I'm prone to writers block and not good at finishing what I start. I want to badly though and this season should keep me motivated, enjoy chapter 1.**

* * *

After leaving Eichen House, Malia made up her mind to find Scott and learn how to control her powers because he, according to Stiles, is the alpha for her to learn from. She was a bit apprehensive knowing that the next full moon wasn't far off and the last time she changed from human to coyote she killed her mother and sister, she felt nervous because being human was still a bit boys house as a teenager for the first time, and she felt excited because this was her chance to gain control and she was in a boys house as a teenager for the first time. So many emotions she wasn't used to feeling. Is this what it was like being a teenaged girl, all the time?She approached the McCall's house slowly, the wooden steps creaked as she walked up each one.

Before knocking she paused, took a deep breath, then finally knocked three times and waited for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Mrs. McCall answered the door. A look of surprise was written across her face, Malia could tell she was a nurse because she was still dressed in work clothes, but she couldn't tell if she'd just got in or if she was headed out. "Oh, hi. Um...you must be...Ma..."

"-Malia." She answered

"Nice to meet you, Malia. You can call me Melissa. Sorry, it's hard to keep track of all the supernatural faces I see come in and out of this house sometimes." She exhaled deeply as if she were exhausted.

"Oh, it's fine. I completely understand. I'm still getting used to the whole 'being normal' thing myself...so, is Scott here?"

"Oh yes, yes. I'm sorry, come on in. He's right up stairs with Stiles, I'm sure you've got some important things to handle."

"I'm sure you do too, did you just get back from work or..."

"No, I was just headed out actually. I know it's probably hard to tell. Sometimes I even forget which it is. It was nice meeting you, Malia and good luck. "

"Thanks." They both waved to each other before Melissa went out the door and Malia walked up the stairs.

_Wait a minute which room is it?_ She had no clue but she could hear talking and was pretty sure Scott and Stiles were the only two people in the house. She could hear them talking.

"So you're sleeping fine everything's okay?" She heard Scott say.

"Yea, so far. Everything's been normal, no Nogitsune, no Oni, nothing."

"..."

"... Just worry about yourself once and a while. How are you holding up since...well, you know." Stiles said softly.

Malia waited to hear the answer, she didn't want to interrupt or walk in during an awkward conversation but she didn't want to eavesdrop either. She was starting to feel remorseful for punching Stiles and holding such contempt for he and Scott. They had their own problems and it wasn't really their fault that she mauled her family to death.

"I'll heal. I'm just glad I haven't...lost anyone else. I've still go my mom, Lydia, Derek, Deaton, Kira, Isaac, and as much of an ass he might be I still have my dad. I know it'll always hurt, but I'll be fine. I have to. So don't worry about me either."

Then a silence fell in the room. These two had been through a lot between changing her back and now. She can understand why they thought they were doing the right thing in changing her back. Now was the right time to step in she can't just wait listening forever.

"Um...hi." she said, not knowing what else to say.

"Malia?" Stiles said wide eyed. He could almost still feel the pain from being punched the last time he saw her. Though he shouldn't have been surprised, he was the one that invited her to get help from Scott.

"Hi" Scott said. "I heard my mom answer the door, we were just talking."

"Yea...she didn't tell me what room so I didn't know which one was yours until I heard your voice." She sighed "The main reason I came here is because I need your help. See, the next full moon is in a little over a week and..."

"You need help controlling the shifts" Stiles finished for her.

"That's the main reason I'm here she said."

Scott gave her a smile, encouraging her to finish what she wanted to say

"The other reason I came here was to apologize." She looked at Stiles who adjusted from leaning back slighty to leaning foward, listening to what she had to say

"I shouldn't have punched you. To tell you the truth it hasn't been all cookies and cream since I changed back and I can still see the pain in my father's eyes everyday, but it wasn't your fault that I lost control and hurt the people I cared about. You were just doing what you thought was right, and you had to save your father's job. I know about the case." she shifted her view between Scott and Stiles as she spoke

"Yea it was pretty do or die for us, but at the end of the day we had no right to interfere. We should've left well enough alone." Scott stated

"No. That's not true." She assured them "As a matter of fact, I was actually happy when your dad first brought me home. My dad was too, and everyday he reminds me how grateful he is to have me back. I should be grateful too...so I'm not just apologizing, I'm saying thank you." She looked at Stiles then to Scott "Thank you...Scott."

The three talked for a bit about normal stuff like chool and then Scott and Stiles decided it was best for her to talk to Lydia and Kira and ask for their help as far as being a normal girl, it would be good for her to have some friends who weren't just guys. " I'm sure Lydia would enjoy your company and Kira was the fish out of water not too long ago so she'll definitely understand some of what you're going through." Scott said

"As for me, I know something I can show you how to do." he said standing face to face with her. Lifting his hand and then dropping it, showing 5 razor sharp wolf claws.

Malia lifted her hand and then dropped it at her side, but did not see the same results. Scott saw her look of frustration and gave her another smile reassuring her that it was okay not to get it on her first try. "It's okay, don't force it just...let it happen." he said demonstrating it for her a second time.

She relaxed, exhaled and this time when she dropped her hand 5 claws appeared a darker color than Scott's. " I did it! Oh my god! I did't" She said nearly cutting Stiles in her excitment "Sorry, sorry."

It was getting late. Malia told Scott and Stiles she had a great time, but she had to head home. Later Stiles said the same. Scott lay there on his bed contemplating how he would get on without Allison, he couldn't get her off his mind when she was living. Now that he was gone he was certain it would only get more difficult.

* * *

Later Scott was still laying on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling when he got a text. It was from Derek.

_Urgent. Meet me behind the animal clinic._

Scott hopped on his bike and rushed to the Clinic. When he got there he was sure to check if anyone was there. No one. Then as he took his helmet off and turned around Derek appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "So what's the problem" Scott asked

"Not here." Derek said looking around as if he suspected someone were listening. Scott pulled the spare keys from Deaton's hiding spot and unlocked the back door. Scott turned to him and gave him a look of anger and frustration "What?" he whispered.

"It's Kate." Derek said bluntly

"What's Kate?"

"She's back alright, and we need to figure out how to stop her, I don't know what she's after bu-"

"Who's back, there's lots of Kates. Who are you talking about ?" Scott said sternly. It had been a while. He had forgotten about Kate. He had only really ever been threatened by her the once and at the time he was more concerned with Peter.

"Kate Argent. Allison's Aunt. That psycho bitch that burned down my house with my family in it!" raising his voice angrily but still just above a whisper.

Scott was still confused "What the hell are you talking about."

"I was at the loft, okay, I was attacked by hunters. I thought it was Araya, another hunter that caught me and Peter and tried to torture us, but it was Kate. She shape-shifted, but not into a werewolf her face was blue or purple and-and she had black lines on her face. She looked more cat-like than anything else."

" Did you talk to Peter about this."

"No. He may be family, but I'll can't trust him. He's up to something too, I know it."

" Listen to me, Derek. If what you're telling me is true. If she's somehow come back from the dead then we have to work together. I know that's one thing she's gonna want is for us to be separate and weaker. We don't have to trust Peter, but we're gonna need his help if we want to make a plan and figure this out. He knows a twisted mind better than anyone else."

* * *

The next day at school Scott was thinking deeply on the issues that surfaced so quickly after they had beaten the Nogitsune. For one he had to help make sure Malia got her powers under control and didn't murder anyone on the next full moon and another he had to quickly think of how to deal with a potential were-creature in Kate. As he pulled all the books out his locker he noticed Malia walking down the hallway, she looked so lost until she looked at him. A small smile started to grow on her face and one on his well, but then he thought about how reckless he'd been in his haste he'd wolfed out and turned her human against her will. He'd given her rough life even further complications. Just why the hell did he always find a way to ruin things.

This brought him all the way back to not being able to save Boyd. Cora's words still rung in his ears. _All you do is find the bodies._ Malia waved and he waved back. Once she was out of sight he turned his back to his locker and hit his head against it lightly._ Why!_ he screamed internally.

"Something bothering you?" Stiles said patting his shoulder.

"She's back." Scott said. Not being very specific.

"So you heard." Stiles said grinning

"Yea I heard, how did you hear?!"

"What do you mean? I saw her, doofus."

" You saw her?! Where, How?!" Scott's heart was pounding.

"First period. What's wrong with you?"

"Stiles, don't screw with me. Are we talking about the same person?"

"That depends." He said, now looking confused " I was talking about a certain member of the Hale family."

"Wait, Cora?" Scott said in disbelief.

"Yea, who else?"

"I thought you meant Kate. Derek texted me last night, he told me Kate's back. Allison's dead aunt caught Derek at home and shot him in the chest with a 12-gauge, but get this it wasn't with wolfsbane."

"So she wanted him to heal from it?"

"Yea, obviously she was sending him a message, but to say what?"

"Well, look on the bright side. There's never a dull moment around here." Stiles smiled as the two headed to class.

* * *

Kira and Lydia sat quietly together at lunch. They weren't really talking all that much. Lydia put on a brave face but she was still inwardly grieving the loss of her best friend. Kira wanted badly to be there for her new friend without trying to fill in the shoes or replace Allison all together. It was hard but who else would understand.

"So how many other languages do you know besides English and Japanese?" Lydia asked seemingly out of the blue.

"Well my mom is Japanese, but my Dad is actually Korean. So I speak Korean, we moved around a lot. A lot of people think Chinese is a language, but its not. Actually the they speak a lot of different languages there. Mostly Mandarin where I was at, and I'm fluent Cantonese. I also speak some Spanish, and a very little bit of French." She explained

"French..." Lydia was immediately reminded of Allison, but she didn't show it. As they continued their conversation Malia approached and started to sit here tray down.

"This seat isn't taken is it?" She asked.

"No, go right ahead." Lydia said.

"I'm, Malia by the way."

"Kira" she as she offered to shake Malia's hand.

"And I'm Lydia." Lydia being more polite than usual in introducing herself. "We were just talking about Kira's gifted tongue, with all the moving around she did before coming back to California. Do you speak any?"

"Nope, just English."

"..."

No longer knowing what to say to the new girl an awkward silence fell over them.

"...So...Scott said you guys would be able to help me with my school work and things like that?"

"Of course he did. That sounds like him." Lydia said "Scott's always trying to help someone...Not that we wouldn't." She smiled at the thought of her friend with the hero complex.

"Scott's a really great guy." Kira said.

"Yea, I'm starting to get that." Malia said as she began digging into her plate, making a very conscious effort to chew with her mouth closed and swallow before speaking again. "At first I was carrying a lot of resentment around for he and Stiles, but since talking to them they're not so bad." she smirked.

"Speaking of Stiles..." Lydia said. " Has he gone through any changes?"

"Like how do you mean?" Kira asked

"Well in order to get the Nogitsune out we had to change the host." she lowered her voice a bit. "Scott bit it and changed it into a werewolf."

"Well, he doesn't give off the scent of a werewolf, if it makes you feel any better. He seems pretty normal to me." Malia said quietly.

"I don't know I still have a weird feeling about something, if it isn't Stiles then I don't know what it is."

Malia was still kind of new as was Kira, but Kira knew now well enough that if Lydia had a bad feeling that it wasn't good news at all.

* * *

**Hope this wasn't too short or too long. I'm open to constructive criticism, just don't grill me or nitpick. Scott and Kira have sort of an unspoken agreement to take a step back after everything that happened with Allison and the Nogitsune. I felt the scene in the basement with Malia and Stiles created unneeded complications if I tried to explain away their relationship so I chose to leave it out as if it didn't happen. Hope that doesn't upset anyone. Please review and don't hold back any tips to make the story better. **


	2. Reconnaissance

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

**Sorry for the wait, but here it is, chapter 2. Remember I get writers block very easily and I try not to update too soon to the point where I have nothing left to work from once I do. **

* * *

Stiles and Scott tried to discuss what to do about Kate in the locker room after Lacrosse practice.

"So the first thing we need to do is figure out what's her motivation. What is she after and why did she go after Derek first?" Stiles said

"Well Derek was how she got to the rest of the Hales. She used him to get to his family so she could murder all of them."

"Great, so that leads us to a dead end because his family is dead and, as far as she new before she came back from the dead, Cora was dead too. Derek and Peter were the only ones left a live. As a matter of fact it would make more sense to go after Peter."

"Maybe that's it. Maybe that's her end game, I mean she still has yet to kill off all the Hales like she tried to do from the start. Why not start with the one who killed her? Why not start with the one who turned her into what she hates?"

" I don't know if I buy it, why not go after the alpha?" Stiles said motioning to Scott in front of him.

"As far as she knows he is the alpha." Scott reminded

" So how the hell do we plan on finding this girl?" Ethan slammed his locker shut behind them and spoke as if he'd been there the whole time. " Her scent would be completely new and she can change to a shape none of us have seen before."

"She's pretty tall, physically fit. She's a hunter, brown hair, she's...attractive." Stiles smirked remembering the way he used to think about her before she went crazy.

"Derek has seen her and the most of us knew what she looked like when she was just human."Scott said sternly as placed his pads in his locker and closed it. He lifted the sleeve on his left arm and rubbed over his tattoo. " I think I know just where to start looking."

* * *

Cora had managed to slip out of school. She actually valued her education, but she wasn't cutting class to goof off like most kids her age do. She had found something...more like something found her. In the woods she caught a pair of big green eyes staring at her, she thought she'd catch it but it was just too fast. She went back to the old run down Hale house hoping she might find something there.

Closing her eyes helped atune her other senses and focus on what was around here. She caught wind of a familiar scent but it wasn't the same. She could smell Derek as if he'd been hear recently, there was a strong feeling of urgency. Like he needed to find something, this same something and right now. What was it? She thought to herself.

Now she was feeling fatigue, emotional fatigue. Derek was once again dealing with the pain of the fire all over again and he was tired, of searching. Old wounds were being reopened. She knew what it was. Whatever it was was the same "thing" that started the fire.

"Looking for something?" Cora knew something was throwing off her sense of smell, but she heard the woman's approach and turned around to see. A tall woman, with long brown hair, a brown leather jacket on. She already knew she didn't like this woman.

"No...I used to live here before it got burned down. Sometimes I just come back and look at it." It wasn't a lie, but she could tell this woman was up to something.

" My name's Kate. Now..." she said deviously "...maybe you can help me out with something. I'm looking for a Peter Hale."

"What do you want with him?" She asked feeling more and more uneasy the longer she was around her. Kate kept getting in her personal space and walking around her in circles like a scavenger circling it's prey.

"He has something that belongs to me and I want it back."

"Unfortunately I haven't a clue where he is. He doesn't trust me or care at all to tell me something as meaningless as where he spends his leisure time."

"Unfortunate...for you." Kate snapped back.

Cora turned slowly afraid of what she was about to see, and there it was the face of the creature she had seen that night. The green eyes, the purple skin, the patterns on her face, the long snake-like fangs. She was fast and strong, lunging at Cora and over powering her, forcing her to tumble to the grown, she tried to fight to remain on top but Kate was somehow stronger.

The former hunter now shape-shifter hissed at Cora. Cora used her knee to get separation and clasped her hands over Kate's face, trying to keep her from biting her. Her eyes started to glow and she transformed herself, digging her razor sharp claws into the beast's face.

" I don't know how you managed to slip away the first time, but you're gonna die today!" Kate hissed. Her own claws digging into Cora's arms.

In the nick of time Scott grabbed the older woman and flung her several feet in the air causing her to crash into the tree, splitting it and half and causing it to topple over. She was quick to her feet taking another lunge at he and Stiles. This time Stiles was ready, whipping out one of the Argent's electroshock weapons and struck her with it.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" Scott exclaimed with a look of horror written across his face.

"What?" Stiles looked at the weapon in his hand as if it were a rolled up piece of newspaper. "I stole it from the Argents when I was possessed by the Nogitsune. I figured with all the craziness I should have more than a bat to defend myself with."

"Hey...,morons!" their attention snapped to Cora. "She's gone!"

"Aw no! She pulled a Michael Myers." Stiles said, grabbing his hair.

"She wanted my uncle."

"We know..." Scott explained ", that's why we're here. This is the last place she was seen alive, and the last place she saw Peter. We figured she'd be out for revenge, when she was alive he was still the Alpha."

"I'm impressed. You guys were probably right on the money with this one."

"Hey , give us some credit." Stiles said. " It's not easy keeping track of all the supernatural psychopaths running around this town."

"So do either of you have a plan." Cora asked, knowing they probably didn't.

It wasn't they're fault. The enemy usually doesn't tend to give people chance to prepare and think things through as thoroughly as possibly. It's understandable to try to play things by ear.

"Not quite yet, but we will. I promise. We won't let her get your uncle, even if he isn't our favorite guy." Scott assured her.

"It's not Peter that I'm worried about. It's Derek. He's been...off since I've been back."

" I know. When he talked to me the other night he seemed like he hadn't slept in a week and anxious."

"No shit. This is the same woman that burned our whole house down with our entire family in it without hesitation. Then after being cornered by hunters he's shot in the chest with a shotgun and she's the shooter. It's like seeing a ghost, the reaper, and Satan all at the same time."

"You're right though we need a plan. What we don't need is to walk into this blind, we need someone who can help us figure out what we're dealing with."

"You mean like Deaton?" Stiles asked

"Yea, I'll settle for like. You two try and find Deaton. I'll round everyone else up in and tell them to meet at the clinic. Let me know if you find out anything."

And in the blink of an eye Scott was gone.

* * *

Scott lied when he told the others what he was planning on doing, he had other plans. Even Derek and Cora seemed to be unsure of Peter's whereabouts, but Scott new just where to find him. He ditched his bike a few houses down from the Tates'. Now that he was so close it wasn't so hard to pick up on his scent. Scott walked into the wooded area just across from their house, he could see Peter lurking.

"I've been compromised." he said smirking as he showed himself. "What brings you here, Mr. McCall...are you spying on me?"

"You can drop the act. You know why I'm here."

"And that reason would be?"

"Kate didn't die? Or she's back from the dead, whatever! And I'm betting you have answers."

"And why would I help you?"

"Because I know what you want, and she's not just my problem either. She wants revenge and she thinks you're the Alpha. It's obvious what you want otherwise you wouldn't be so easy to find, but Malia is part of MY pack now, and she's MY responsibility. I can't teach her alone. You help me, I'll help you."

"Your naivete amuses me. Alright you've got me, I'll take you up on your offer."

Scott turned away but stopped to make his impression felt " Don't mistake me for a fool. If you step out of line for even one second. I'll jump at the chance to rip you to shreds. I may be in control now, but my anger can still get the best of me...especially under a full moon." he said, red eyes glowing.

Peter just smirked and folded his arms as Scott walked away.

* * *

**Well that's all for now. I'm still learning how to upload and edit and all that, but I will try to upload sooner. I'm also going to try to work more on this story, I've just been having some technical issues with my computer. Next time I'll try to upload more than just one chapter at a time and maybe they won't be as short as this one. Chapter 3 should be coming soon.**


	3. Mingle

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**As promised this chapter is a lot longer. Enjoy**

* * *

Stiles kept peering at Cora from the corner of his eye then back to the road as if he thought she'd disappear. Cora was seated with her legs in the seat and her head propped up against her arm on the seal of the window, with a very bored expression written across her face. "Could you drive any slower?" she scoffed

" And get pulled over? Good idea. Then I get to explain to my dad the Sherrif why I was speeding on my way to the animal clinic and not in school."

"You don't think this is sort of urgent?"

"I do, I just don't find it necessary to get stopped and slowed down even more in the process of going to see a vet with no pet in the car with us?"

Cora sucked her teeth. Then more awkward silence fell between them, before Cora finally broke the silence. "So how long are you planning on keeping this piece of crap jeep?" she said in a lighter tone.

"Is this your attempt at a friendly conversation?"

"Maybe."She tried to fight off a smile.

"...So why did you decide come back to Beacon Hills?." Cora frowned and thought about it. " Better yet why'd you leave in the first place?"

Cora turned away as she recalled the memory of packing her things up and leaving. She had to watch as her brother was impaled and held in place like a dog, she had to see a close friend she bonded with in months of captivity murdered and evenworse her brother was the one forced to do it with his own claws, and to top it all off when it came down to it she wasn't even much help. She was laying in the back of an ambulance when the real fight was going on.

"Believe it or not..." stiles could tell it was hard for her to say. "...despite what I said to all of you, I don't blame any of you for Boyd or anything. I mostly just blame myself. I left because I couldn't help but think that maybe I was part of the problem."

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

" That's what I left for, to figure it all out. In the end it wasn't good idea to do that either. I was just running away. If I was no help it was because I refused to give you a chance...I'm just used to being on my own!" she said, more frustrated than angrily. Then returned to gazing out of the window

Stiles looked at her for a second as if he wanted to say that she's not alone anymore. " I will never abandon this car, by the way." he chose to say instead

Cora looked back at him and her lips curled into a smile.

* * *

Lydia, Kira, and Ethan pulled up just after Stiles and Cora. As the two groups approached each other Cora glanced over Kira, a look that clearly said she didn't approve. "Who's this?" she said.

Kira held out her hand and offered Cora a sincere smile. "Hi, I'm Kira. I'm still kind of new." Cora looked at Stiles as he head motioned for her to shake Kira's hand. Cora rolled her eyes and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you." She said through gritted teeth.

So the group entered through the front door. Deaton looked around before letting them in, then sealed off the door with mountain ash. "So what can I do for you all today?" He asked.

"We're looking for a killer." Cora spoke first. " It's the same lady that burned my house down with my family still in it."

"She's a shape-shifter now and we have no clue what it is she can do. She's got, like-these yellow eyes with slits between them. Uh...snake-ish fangs, purple skin... Oh!And we think she was transformed from a scratch not a bite." Stiles explained "We need to figure out what she's after and how to track her down, she can hide her scent."

"Well it's very hard for me to say with any certainty what we're dealing with, but what you described to me sounds like the were-jaguar. Not un-like a werewolf when they shift, but they're very strong. Scott tells me this woman was hunter?" Deaton answered

"Yea, she was Allison's aunt." Lydia said.

" Well, I'm sorry to say that I'm not sure what her motivations are. You should all be familiar with their code. If they're ever 'infected', so to speak, they're given the choice to take their own life. Given that she chose not to then there must be a reason she embraced something that she feels such disdain for...She needs power. She needs control"

"Well, yea but what for!" Ethan said.

"Hey, I don't have all the answers." Deaton said with simple shrug of his shoulders.

* * *

The next day at school the girls sat at the tables outside the quad and discussed the issues at hand.

"I'm really not looking forward to the full moon." Malia said, no longer making a conscious effort to chew quietly or with her mouth closed as she ripped through her beef jerky.

"Don't worry, you're in good hands. I promise." Lydia reassured her. "Scott wouldn't let anything happen."

Malia swallowed her food "It's not him that I'm worried about."

"Don't worry. Everything will...just trust me, Scott won't let you hurt yourself or anybody else."Lydia tried to sound sure, but Malia could sense her uncertainty for whatever reason had to be.

That word was also something she still had a hard time grasping the concept of Trust. She knew what it meant, but it just wasn't something she was used to having or feeling with someone. As the two of them were having their conversation, Kira gazed on at group of kids gathered in a circle. She could just barely hear them, at first it sounded like they were just chanting in a rhythmic tone, then she realized what it was.

**_I'm flippin' it and gettin' it, you hear it as I'm spittin it_**

**_The trigger i'm flickin it, anytime I'm in a bad predicament _**

**_I'm a bad boy, you innocent. Never touched shit._**

**_Me I buss shit. And Im eatin' suckas up like they lunch, bitch!_**

**_Tell me wassup, Mitch?!_**

**_Mitch da doctor, cause I break shit down._**

**_You my homey, but you actin' like a clown._**

**_So get on yo humble, before we rumble._**

**_Then watch me stack dis paper tall as Mutombo. _**

**_Thats lite tho, you know what it's like bro_**

**_let me go 'head pass the mic to the right yo._**

**_Randy you hyper, you need to calm down._**

**_Im all up in the cypher, you the type to wife her._**

**_I just pipe her, give her a all nighter_**

**_Even in the darkest hour, you wouldn't spark a lighter._**

**_Lemme stop, I just wanna get some top._**

**_I don't gotta let my gatt pop._**

**_I stay up on the back block...my raps hot._**

"Yeaaaaaah!" they chanted in unison as they gave each other props for their rhymes. "Step ya game up, I ain't short-winded like yall." one of the boys said.

"Who are they?" Kira asked, causing the other two to shift their attention to the obnoxious boys in the middle of the quad.

"I don't know." Lydia said.

"Let's go see." Malia said without hesitation. She didn't even wait for the other two to follow her.

Malia scurried to hear the boys rhyme some more and the other two hurried behind. "Hi!" Malia said excitedly, she'd never heard anyone rhyme like that before. "What was that the three of you were just doing."

"What?" The three boys looked at her in disbelief. " You never heard of the cypher?" the boy who spoke up first, was very tall with a bit of a gut. He wore a grey Nike hoodie, black jeans, and a black pair of Nikes with the grey swoosh on them.

"Decipher what?" Malia asked

"No not decipher **the** cypher." he put extra emphasis on the "TH" sound

"Sorry." she said. "I guess you can say I just crawled out of the woods. I've never heard of that before."

"I haven't either!" Kira interjected, the boys then turned their attention to her causing her to blush.

"It's 360 degrees, you rhyme a couple bars and then pass the mic to ya man. He rhymes then passes it on, and then next person too, and you get the point." The boy standing in the middle explained to her. The three of them were different and a bit intimidating for Kira, even Lydia was a bit intimidated. He was short, but well built for a guy his size. He wore a white t-shirt with a red star in the middle, with red pants on.

"So you guys are rappers?" Malia asked?

" Hell no, Mitch is wack. We just rhyme for fun...mostly." the big one said.

"Fuck you man, you know my lyrics is sick." 'Mitch' said back.

"I've never seen any of you before, you're not from around here are you?" Lydia asked.

"No, none of us are from Beacon Hills. Me, I'm from Oakland. Matter of fact, all of us transfered here from Castlemont Highschool." One of the boys answered, he was obviously from Oakland with his Terrell Pryor Raiders jersey on, he also wore a black raiders snapback. Lydia noticed him right away, he was about six feet even, kind of skinny but not scrawny, and pretty handsome.

"You're from Castlemont High! I heard that place really dangerous." She said.

"Well that's why we aren't there." The boy replied sarcastically.

"Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Kira, these two are my friends Malia and Kira" she said as she pointed to Lydia. "..I mean Lydia."

The Oakland boy chuckled. "I'm Raheem, this here is Mitchell, and the fat mothafucka over there is Randy."

"Hi." Kira said with a smile.

"So are you all from Oakland?" Lydia asked.

"No, I'm from Chicago." Mitchell said.

"And I'm from Piedmont." Randy said. "Not far from Oakland, though."

As the conversation carried on Malia noticed a heart rate thumping very loudly, it was hard to ignore as it began to beat faster and faster as it got closer. She turned around to see Scott. "Hey, Kira I just remembered I need to borrow your notes from Math. Is that okay?"

"Yea, sure." she said as he dug into her bag.

Scott looked at the boys in front of them and reached out to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Scott."

Mitchell looked down at the unfamiliar hand in front of him for a brief moment, then took his hand. "Mitchell."

"Raheem." He said as Scott again offered his hand.

"And I'm Randy." He said as his hand engulfed Scott's.

"So how come I haven't seen you guys around before, do you play any sports or anything?" Scott asked.

"Scott's on the lacrosse team." Kira said

Raheem chuckled. "Nah, we not really into that."

" I get it. A lot of other schools don't even have a lacrosse team, but here it's kind of a big deal." Lydia explained.

"It's actually a real rush once you're out there." Kira said

"You play lacrosse?" Mitchell asked in disbelief.

"Yea, it's a funny story actually. I kind of wound up on the team by mistake."

Scott wrapped his arm around her " Kira, just doesn't wanna brag. The coah couldn't deny her skill, she wasn't even trying out but he put her on the team anyway. He said we needed her, and he was right."

Kira blushed. "Well, anyways..." Scott said as he took his arm from around her shoulder " We need to get going. Malia, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" She said.

"We have to study, there's that Math test coming up." he said in a hushed tone.

"Do I have to? I hate math." She whined like a child at bedtime.

"Yes we have to, come on. We'll see you guys later." Scott said waving as the two of them walked off and got on his bike.

Kira frowned. When Lydia saw the look on her face she did too, as her friend watched Scott and Malia ride off.

* * *

**Forgive me for bein a hiphop head. I'm sort of go with the flow as I right it makes the story feel more real to me, this felt like the right moment to introduce these characters. I was hoping to upload more than one chapter, but as has been explained I've been having issues with my computer so I can't really promise anything. **


End file.
